In the bed of a milf
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post iCarly! Returning from college, Gibby Gibson will see something he would never have thought to see in his life. Pairing: Charlotte Gibson/Freddie Benson. Rating M for hot scenes.


**A/N: Oh yes, in this story, Gibby's parents came back together as a couple, a few years after Charlotte dated Spencer.**

 **...**

 **In the bed of a milf  
** **On a road in Seattle,**

That night Gibby Gibson was furious.

He had taken the road thinking that it was clear, but the snow was falling so hard that the spreaders and snowplows could do nothing about it. So he walked slowly into the traffic jam, when he lived less than ten kilometers from the university. He thought of warning his mother.

"Yes, mamma, it's me, I'm caught in a traffic jam, I'm not very far away, yes I'd be careful ... What, Freddie? Tell him to go home, it's better, see you soon" he spoke.

He ended the conversation and looked at the time on his cell phone: 9:15 pm. His friend had gone to see him about a duty in pairs, for their class of philosophy. Too bad for him, it was better for him to go back to his mother. No sooner had he hung up than his phone rang.

It was his father, George Gibson, he warned his eldest son that he was blocked by the snow too, and that he was staying in a hotel. Gibby replied that he was not far from the house and that he would be careful before hanging up. His parents were back together a year ago, they wanted to give themselves a chance to do things right.

Their children are happy with the situation, Gibby hopes that things will go well now and that nothing and no one will stand in the way.

 **...**

Charlotte Gibson is a little worried that her son is on the road by this weather.

She went back to the kitchen, where a young man was sitting at the table before a glass of lemonade. Fredward 'Freddie' Benson was the best friend of his son since his teenage years, a young man of 19 years old, and he is also very charming. She likes him, he has a good influence on her son and keeps his feet on the ground.

"Gibby does not come back until midnight or an hour, he's stuck by the snow" she said as she settled down at the table.  
"Aww, really no time this snow" he said disappointedly.

She thought of her husband, she was afraid that it had happened to him misfortune. She got up and looked out, the snow falls seemed to intensify.

Freddie looked at the shapes of the hips to the buttocks of the big blonde milf. For her 42 years, Charlotte is still beautiful. And in her red sweater tight with her little black skirt, she looked perfect. He would have given everything to fuck her, especially after all the frustration that Sam had caused him, after their break with her teasing.

And also, he thinks for all the times that Gibby was such a good _friend_ , this word is thought with a lot of sarcasm, like when he thought that Freddie was seducing his girlfriend Tasha, or when he took Patrice for a date, when he was supposed to go out with her (Freddie noticed that Gibby went out with most of Spencer's girlfriends, while they were with the man-child).

Yes, he would like to return him the same, that he know what he feels ... but she will never, especially that she was back with her husband.

He checked the time on his cell phone, it was almost 9:30 pm.

"I have to go home" he said to attract Charlotte's attention.  
"You're right" the blonde replied, accompanying him to the door.

He stepped outside, and his foot sank into almost 30cm of snow. Charlotte had offered hospitality to Freddie, having no means of leaving anyway. A little more than an hour later, she felt very tired after a productive day, Charlotte installed her son's friend in the guest room, and then she went to hers.

She undressed and put on her very short pink nightie, she jumped on hearing a voice behind her.

"You do not say goodnight anymore?" Freddie said to the door frame.  
"You frightened me. Good night" she replied with a sigh of relief.

She went to him to kiss his cheek, and Freddie kissed her at the corner of her lips, Charlotte pretending not to have noticed.

She closed the door behind and locked it for security. Her husband would have no problem opening it, as there was a double of keys in the house that he alone knew the hiding place. It was a kind of ritual for Charlotte & George, a form of excitement before making love. Anyone who had the key was Charlotte's master.

Reassured, she snuggled under the duvet before falling asleep.

Around midnight. Freddie was still not asleep. He was thinking about the lack of reaction to Gibby's mother faced at his audacity to give her an almost-kiss on the lips. It was a good sign, and with a sly smile, he made a crazy decision. He quietly approached Charlotte's room, and tried to open it.

Locked!

Hmm, it sounded like a challenge for the former technical producer. He thanks internally to his observations of the behavior of his ex-girlfriend blonde about being sly and stealthy, he had already found the hiding place of the keys of the room of the parents of Gibby, several months ago when he helped Gibby to repair his DVD player. He goes to the living room to approach the family photos, returning a frame of George & Charlotte younger, and he found the key in the same place! Freddie turned away from the frame and went straight to the room of the MILF.

A moment later Charlotte awoke with a start. She could hear someone opening the door. She calmed down, her husband finally came back. A body slipped under the duvet. He was naked, and his manhood was erect, glued to her thigh.

Charlotte pretended to complain, but he did not hear her. He kissed her full-length while caressing her. His kisses descended along her body, his tongue fidgeted frantically on her pussy. Her intimate part became more and more hot, and two fingers penetrated her at once. She wet like never before.

Freddie was in heaven, Gibby's mother had to think that her husband had returned. And to his delight, Charlotte begged him to fuck her, and he executed himself by positioning on her.

Not recognizing her husband's voice, Charlotte tried to reach the switch of her lamp while the man was preparing to penetrate her. Finally, she managed to find the switch and turned on the lamp. The cock to Freddie was at the entrance of her pussy. She shouted not to do that and he looked at her with a mocking smile.

The cock of her son's friend, who seemed to make more of double than George's little cock, penetrated her without difficulty, while pleasure spread in her body.

* * *

Freddie waved his pelvis, as his cock came in and out gently but firmly from her pussy.

She had scarcely any resistance. The cunni had already good prepared the ground, Carly said he was very talented when they were together after the taco truck incident, the bottom of his body was a bit out of order at the time. Charlotte let herself do little by little. Freddie felt the legs of the milf lock behind his back. Charlotte Gibson felt the pleasure go up in her, when she really should not do that, they had worked so hard to solve their problem, they were even going to a marriage counselor ... but she felt no regret to have relapse.

He passed under her, and she knelt on his cock with an iron will. Her big breasts were flying in all directions, her groans were beginning to be heard.

"Hm, aah aaah aaah, hummmmm ... aaaah" she sighs shyly between each ascent.  
"You really like it" Freddie said as he passed his hands under the nightie, to caress the blonde's breasts.

This housewife loved impaled herself up to the tip of his cock, she was starting to really take her foot.

He caught her and put his friend's mother on all fours, before penetrating her in doggy style, causing a cry of surprise and pleasure from his ' _female'_.

 **...**

Gibby had finally abandoned his car a few miles from here.

He finally arrived in sight of his house after an hour of walking in the snow. The young man saw Freddie's car parked in front of the garage, he found it strange as he thought he would be with his crazy mother now. Gibby shrugged as he realized that Freddie was sleeping in the friend's room because of the snow.

He checked in his pockets if he had taken the keys of the house, he checked several times, again and again ...

Meanwhile, Freddie took great pleasure in fucking her mother.

"So, you love the doggystyle? It's sure that with a cock of this caliber, you have to be happy" he smiles boldly "answer!"  
"Aaaah ouiiii, j'aime when you take me, it's soo good" she answers under her groans "AAAAH!"

The young man with brown hair gave him thrusts even deeper and faster than the others. He felt that she was going cum, he felt Charlotte's vagina shrinking on his cock, trying to suck all the sperm stored in the balls of her son's friend.

When she seemed a little relieved of her emotions, Freddie withdrew from the mother and grabbed her neck.

Meanwhile, while he had received his keys and sneaked inside the house without making any noise, Gibby was shocked.

He saw his mother greedily suck the sex of his friend, while she was with his father and that Freddie is at least twice as young as her, and when he ejaculated, his mother did not lose a drop. After that, they huddled together in kissing each other wildly.

Then Freddie laughed as he laid Charlotte on her back and placed her knees on his shoulders, before telling her that he would do her the honor of giving her a third child.

That made Charlotte laugh, who moved her hands to his chest to the back of his neck, to kiss him.

It did not make Gibby laugh ...

 **...**

It was 7 a.m.

Gibby was waiting in the kitchen, he preferred to sleep in the car of his ' _friend'_ , because he did not want to surprise his mother with Freddie. The door of his parents' room opened, his mother Charlotte went out to prepare the breakfast. Suddenly, she saw her son and panicked slightly before quickly recovering.

"Ah, you're here" Charlotte stammered "uh, you came in when?"  
"This morning, I slept in the car five miles from here" Gibby had been able to read the moment of panic in her eyes.

The housewife seemed relieved, but at the same time, Freddie left the parental room, completely naked and not even taking the trouble to put something.

"Did you sleep in the same room?" Gibby asked, pretending ignorance.  
"Uh yes, there was more room you know, and" his mother replied before being interrupted.  
"And the guest room?" Gibby insisted.  
"The bed is broken, I did not want to stop you sleeping in yours, so we slept in the same bed" Freddie said with a smile "in all honors, of course."

Gibby nodded with a false smile on his face, he absolutely did not believe him!

Later, Gibby went upstairs to take a shower, while his mother prepared breakfast. Freddie took advantage of the fact that his "friend" made coffee, he served two cups for him and Charlotte. After finishing preparing, they install the food on the table and he sits on the chair.

Charlotte would sit in front of him, but he took her hand and made her sit on him, his cock again erect, and she impales herself again on him, her pussy filled again.

They make love slowly and tenderly, while they eat breakfast.

Freddie could discreetly see through the mirror, that Gibby was spying on them and seemed furious.

Perfect, he wanted him to understand the feeling of being betrayed in his turn.

 **...**

 **A/N: I hope you liked, and here is a small recapitulative of the Gibson family:**

 **Gibby Gibson as Noah Munck**

 **Charlotte Gibson as Deena Dill**

 **George Gibson as Nathan Fillion**

 **Guppy Gibson as Ethan Munck**


End file.
